1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a process for preadherizing polyester filaments to improve the adhesion characteristics towards rubber, especially for tire cord, by applying the preadherizing agent, consisting of at least two soluble components, one component (A) containing a polyepoxide and one component (B) containing a tertiary amine, after a filament yarn has been drawn.
2. Prior Art
Numerous processes are known for preadherizing polyester filaments to improve the adhesion properties towards rubber, and they generally involve the adherizing agents being applied prior to drawing of the yarn. But it is also known to apply a preadherizing agent consisting of two components to the drawn filament yarn so as to avoid soiling the drawing assemblies (WO 84/03707). In this known process, the preadherizing agent is applied via a metering pin. All existing processes apply a mixture which has ideally been prepared immediately before application and which ideally comprises a homogeneous distribution of the individual main components in a solution. To minimize the risk of coalescence and plugging and yet ensure uniform application, the applicator means have to be replaced and cleaned after an on-stream time of not more than 24 hours and the related pumps, containers and pipework after not more than 14 days.